This invention relates to neck strips for preventing cut hair from penetrating the hair cutting cape and methods therefor, and particularly to a neck strip that has two adhesive surfaces which prevent cut hair from entering the cape and hold the cape in place in a secure fashion.
It is known to provide neck strips for sanitary purposes when cutting hair or receiving other hair treatments to prevent the cape from touching the neck of the patron. In addition, neck strips have been unsuccessfully used in an attempt to prevent hair clippings from entering the cape and contacting and discomforting the patron. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,119 to Anderberg provides a neck strip having adhesive only on opposing ends thereof that need to be in contact with one another to secure the strip in place. Anderberg does not successfully prevent hair clipping from penetrating through the neck because of the gap created by joining the opposing ends and because the body of the strip can be disengaged from the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,124 to Darvas provides a hair cutting cape with an adhesive disposed on only one surface of a collar region and pad members with adhesive thereon to bind hair clippings. Darvas requires the user to fold the adhesive portion to create a curve which is physically prohibitive. Furthermore, Darvas does not prevent hair clippings from entering the collar region because of the channel provided therebetween that allows entrance of the hair clippings. Furthermore, in wrapping the cape around the neck of a patron, the shape thereof will become distorted and will cause gaps between the collar region and a neck of the patron through which hair clippings will penetrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,464 to Lewis provides a disposable apron that necessitates cumbersome installation thereof which does not prevent hair clippings from entering the collar region thereof in a satisfactory manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,529 to Argo provides a combination neckband and towel that requires the patron to be wearing collared clothing in order for the invention to be utilized. In addition, the invention does not encircle the neck of the patron and thus cannot prevent hair clippings from entering through the neck region of the patron and causing discomfort thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,753 to Perez provides a cape for cutting hair that provides a flap which prevents cut hair from clogging the neck closure mechanism. However, Perez""s flap allows the entry of hair clippings therethrough to the neck region of a patron. In addition, Perez does not provide a means for preventing entry of hair clippings into the neck region of a user.
The prior art does not address the need for an apparatus that satisfactorily prevents hair clippings from entering the neck region of a patron while providing sanitary attachment of the cape to the patrons"" neck region. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of sanitary neck strips and methods of use thereof that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, efficient in its construction and use, and eliminates the failures of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that is effective in preventing cut hair from entering between the hair cutting cape and the neck region of a patron.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that has two opposing adhesive surfaces where one surface connects to the neck of a patron and the other surface securely holds a collar portion of a hair cutting cape in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide hair cutting strip that is easily dispensable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that easily accommodates necks of varying circumference.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that is elastic in nature and can be extended to accommodate necks of varying circumference.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that can be used in combination with another neck strip to accommodate a neck with a very large circumference or when one strip is not long enough to encircle a patron""s neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that is disposable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a neck strip that is less costly to manufacture and produce.
In keeping with the principles of the present invention, a unique neck strip for use with a hair cutting cape is presented. The strip has an elongated member with a first adhesive surface and a second adhesive surface disposed on opposing sides thereof. The strip also has a first end and a second end that is distal to said first end. The first adhesive surface is attached to a circumference of a neck of a person and encloses the neck therein. The second adhesive surface then receives a collar portion of hair cutting cape in a secure fashion. Hair clippings are thereby prevented from entering the neck region of a patron because of the elimination of the gap between the collar portion of the cape and the neck of the patron. After the hair cut is complete, the strip having the bound hair thereon can easily be disposed of.
Such stated objects and advantages of the invention are only examples and should not be construed as limiting the present invention. These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the invention herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the claims that follow.